


The Quiet Game

by pippen2112



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: (if you squint), Bad Dirty Talk, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Donut being a troll, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rimming, RvB Rare Pair Week, Season/Series 12, Submissive Character, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippen2112/pseuds/pippen2112
Summary: If Donut had known this is what Agent Washington meant by 'the quiet game,' he would've agreed a whole lot faster.





	The Quiet Game

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the RvB Rare Pair Week

The Quiet Game

_"Well if I can't beat off a room full of dudes, then what have I been training for this whole time?"_

_"I would really like to play the quiet game, please."_

Well, if Donut had known this is what Agent Washington meant by 'the quiet game,' he would've agreed a whole lot sooner.  But then again, he wasn't exactly being quiet right now, not with Wash's tongue in his ass and Wash splayed out naked in front of him, all abs and thighs and a lovely curving cock that made his mouth water.  It was all too much for Donut to resist.

"Wow, Wash.  To think you always insisted I rubbed you the wrong way."

Wash groaned, his hands clenching on Donut's hips.  But it didn't sound half as annoyed as he normally sounded when Donut made an innuendo.  His chest even flushed beneath all those freckles.  Donut grinned, reaching back to spread his cheeks.  Wash hummed in approval.  If that was how Wash wanted it, Donut would play along.  Happily.

"Honestly, I'm blooooooooo--" Wash's tongue worked faster, thrusting in and out as Donut rocked in a sharp counterpoint.  Biting his lip to stop his moan, Donut continued.  "Blown away.  Guess you don't beat around the bush.  At least you and I are burying that old hatchet."

Suddenly, Wash stilled under him.  Donut's brow furrowed.  Oh, no, was Wash still feeling guilty about what happened back on Valhalla?  Had Donut taken his joking too far?  But as Donut tried to kneel up and check in on Wash, a wrecked whimper vibrated against his hole, and a pearl of pre-come budded on Wash's dick. 

Donut gaped.  "Woah!  Now _that_ is what they call a positive reaction.  Any chance we can milk that for all it's worth?"

Without a word, Wash lifted Donut as if he weighed nothing, throwing him onto the bed and settling on top of him.  Breath hot on Donut's neck, Wash mouthed at him and rutted hard between his thighs.  Donut's breath hitched higher every time Wash's dick caught against his hole.  _Now that's just being rude, teasing at a time like this._ Donut rolled his hips up, egging Wash on.

"Alright!  Now, we're getting to the bottom of this."

"Donut, I swear to God--"

"C'mon, Wash," Donut interrupted.  "Give it to me."

Wash groaned.  He pulled back onto his hands and knees, lined himself up with Donut's hole, and sunk in nice and easy.  Donut sighed and rocked up, meeting Wash thrust for thrust.  "Yeah, that's the good stuff."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and concrit appreciated. Come chat with me on Tumblr @birdsbeesandlemonadetrees


End file.
